Mas allá
by NaatDamn
Summary: El dragón Smaug no se ha visto en 60 años,y es hora de que los enanos reclamen lo que es suyo. La compañía de 13 enanos parte a reclamar su tierra junto a un hobbit y una nueva compañera que "quizás" pueda ayudar. Pero, ¿y si esta nueva compañera es una elfa? ¿como se lo tomaran los enanos? / Posible ThorinxOc
1. Prólogo

**Aviso: Lamentablemente (para mi) este mundo y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, sino al maestro Tolkien, quien seguramente estará llorando en su tumba. **

**Erien es de mi propiedad :) **

Intentaré que sea lo más apegado al libro/película posible, ténganme paciencia, soy nueva en esto xD sugerencias y críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas

…..

Prólogo

El aire no se movía bajo el techo del bosque, eternamente quieto, sofocante y oscuro. Ardillas negras cruzaban el sendero y trepaban a los viejos arboles al escuchar el crujir de las hojas secas bajo los pies de una figura que caminaba sin temores por el bosque, a diferencia de la mayoría de forasteros que pasaban por esas tierras.

Gandalf el gris, como era llamado por los hombres en el norte, cruzaba el sendero de los elfos desde el linde del bosque en dirección a las montañas nubladas. Cualquiera diría que se hallaba buscando el modo de encontrar la salida, pero nada en la vida del mago era sin una buena razón, por lo que tras caminar aproximadamente tres cuartos de hora encontró aquello que sabía que aparecería.

— _Mithrandir… —_ Se oyó entre los árboles y el mago giró su cabeza hacia la dueña de la voz.

Entre los árboles se abrió paso una pequeña elfa (pequeña, al menos, para ser una elfa), de cabellos rubios casi blancos. Ojos azules y rostro delicado. Vestía una sencilla túnica verde como las hojas, una pechera y cubre brazos hasta los codos de cuero, unos pantalones castaños y botas de cuero ligeras. En su espalda sobresalía un carcaj de flechas y un fino arco de madera. En su espalda baja, dos dagas cruzadas sobresalían a ambos lados de su cintura.

— _¡Ah, ahí estas! ¡Y justo a tiempo, pues creí haber perdido el sendero en una ocasión! _

— _Siempre es un gusto verte, Mithrandir _—dijo la elfa, compartiendo una sonrisa con Gandalf

—_Siempre es un gusto verte a ti, pequeña Erien _—dijo el mago quien siguió su travesía por el bosque en compañía de ella.

—_Sin embargo, debo preguntar que te trae a este bosque_

—_Asuntos de suma importancia._

—_Como siempre. —_miró al mago quien le devolvió una mirada misteriosa

—_Sin embargo, quería pedirte un favor…y proponerte algo también. _—La elfa lo miró como quien sabe que algo se avecina.

— _Lo que sea que estés tramando, Mithrandir, te sugiero que lo discutamos fuera del bosque —_dijo mientras miraba alrededor— _los árboles oyen y los rumores llegan en muchas ocasiones al reino del bosque_

—_Estoy de acuerdo, mi señora_

—_Mientras tanto, me gustaría oír sobre tus últimas aventuras_

…..

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo cuando ambas figuras dejaban el bosque atrás, decidieron encender una fogata y acampar ahí esa noche. Gandalf no había pronunciado ni una palabra desde que el sol se puso y Erien empezaba a impacientarse.

La noche transcurría normal, con el bosque a sus espaldas y las montañas nubladas alzándose a lo lejos, solo se oía el sonido del fuego consumiéndose y los insectos nocturnos que salían de sus escondites.

— _Bueno querida —_Dijo al fin el mago—_ ¿alguna vez oíste hablar de Erebor?_

— _Por supuesto que sí, no estamos tan lejos_

— _Pues bien, como habrás oído, el dragón Smaug no se ha visto hace 60 años y hay quienes creen que su vida llego a su fin… _

— _¿Por qué la gente supondría tales cosas?_

— _Hay una profecía que dice: "Cuando las aves de antaño retornen a Erebor, el reinado de la bestia habrá terminado". Se han visto cuervos volando hacia la montaña, y sumándole a eso la desaparición de Smaug… La esperanza se ha encendido. —_La elfa soltó una risa apagada.

— _¿Desde cuando haces cosas por caridad, dejándote llevar por suposiciones y falsas esperanzas de la gente? _—Gandalf la miró con el ceño fruncido— _No, Mithrandir, hay algo más. —_El mago guardó silencio un momento mientras encendía su pipa.

— _El dragón lleva demasiado tiempo en esa montaña… No puedo decirte nada con seguridad ahora, pero me preocupa._

— _Está bien, ¿y qué hay del favor y la proposición?_

— _Hace años, encontré a Thrain _—La elfa le dirigió una mirada de asombro— _y este me dio un tesoro que guardé para su hijo. Escondí este tesoro cerca de las minas de Moria, pues ir de aquí para allá con un tesoro así no me convencía del todo, y ahora necesito entregárselo a su nuevo dueño para que cumpla con su propósito._

— _¿Entonces…?_

— _Como sabrás, soy un mago ocupado, y me dirijo al paso de Bree, pues he oído que Thorin Escudo de Roble ha sido visto en esos lugares._

— _¿Qué planeas exactamente?_

— _Quiero que formen una compañía, que los enanos se muevan y recuperen la montaña, y para eso necesitan el tesoro de Thrain —_El mago lanzó un anillo de humo que se alejó flotando y miro a Erien— _¿Podrás ayudarme?_

—… _Mi padre va a matarme, este no es asunto mío… —_Dijo ella, pensativa— _Pero de todos modos… siempre he pensado que hay que ver más allá de tu propio bien. Está bien, te ayudaré _—Gandalf sonrió— _¿Qué quieres que haga? _

— _Ve a Moria, al lugar que te indicaré, trae el tesoro y llévalo a La comarca._

— _¿La comarca? ¿Por qué a la tierra de los medianos?_

— _Por qué ahí es donde me reuniré con todos los enanos, y un pequeño que creo que será de mucha ayuda._

— _Pues debe ser una bestia de hobbit si planeas meterlo entre enanos _—Gandalf miró a otro lado, incómodo.

— _Él vive en hobbiton, dejaré una marca en la puerta. Necesito que estés allí en 5 meses_. —Le entregó un mapa.

— _Está bien._

…_.._

Los rayos del sol anunciaban el mediodía, Gandalf se disponía a seguir su camino, mientras que Erien debía volver al bosque. Se despidieron, deseándose suerte, sabiendo que volverían a encontrarse en 5 meses.

Antes de internarse en la oscuridad de los árboles ella se volteó hacia el mago.

—_Mithrandir… Solo por curiosidad, ¿Qué es exactamente este tesoro?_

—_Una llave._

…

_Continuará…_


	2. Una aventura inesperada

**Aviso: Lamentablemente (para mi) este mundo y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, sino al maestro Tolkien, quien seguramente estará llorando en su tumba. **

**Erien es de mi propiedad :) **

Sky: Muchisimas gracias por tu review n.n en realidad temía la percepción que tuvieran sobre Erien xD pero veo que hasta ahora voy bien, la idea es que sea un complemento de la historia, no que gire en torno a ella, aun asi, habrá partes en que me centraré en su punto de vista y todo eso, bueno… gracias! xD 3

Gracias por los reviews 3

* * *

Una aventura inesperada

En un agujero en el suelo, vivía un hobbit. No un agujero húmedo, sucio, repugnante, con restos de gusanos y olor a fango, ni tampoco un agujero seco, desnudo y arenoso, sin nada en que sentarse o que comer: era un agujero-hobbit, y eso significa comodidad.

Nuestro hobbit en cuestión, era un hobbit acomodado, y se apellidaba Bolsón. Los Bolsón habían vivido en las cercanías de La Colina desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, y la gente los consideraba muy respetables, no sólo porque casi todos eran ricos, sino también porque nunca tenían ninguna aventura ni hacían cosas fuera de lo común. Pero por cosas del destino (y las ocurrencias de un mago), en esa mañana fresca sucedería algo inesperado.

...

Bilbo Bolsón se encontraba sentado en su jardín fumando una pipa del mejor tabaco, miraba tranquilamente como los pequeños hobbits corrían a lo lejos, y saludaba a sus vecinos cuando pasaban frente a su casa, cerró sus ojos y lanzó un gran anillo de humo al aire, mas no se esperaba para nada lo que a se encontraría al abrir los ojos otra vez: Un anciano de larga barba blanca, con un sombrero alto y picudo, vestido de gris se encontraba frente a su cerca, mirándolo en silencio.

_ — Buenos días _—dijo el hobbit rompiendo con el incómodo silencio.

— _¿Qué quieres decir? _—Preguntó el anciano— _¿Qué me deseas buenos días o que son buenos días lo quiera yo o no? ¿O tal vez quieras decir que te sientes bien en este día en particular? ¿O simplemente estas diciendo que este es un buen día para ser bueno?_

— _Todo eso a la vez, supongo —_contestó el desconcertado hobbit—…_ ¿Puedo ayudarte?_

— _Eso lo veremos… Busco a alguien para compartir una aventura_

— _Creo que está en el lugar equivocado, en estos lugares somos gente sencilla y tranquila y no estamos acostumbrados a las aventuras. ¡Cosas desagradables, molestas e incómodas que retrasan la cena! No me explico por qué atraen a la gente —_dijo el señor Bolsón, y metiendo un pulgar detrás del tirante lanzó otro anillo de humo más grande aun. Luego sacó el correo matutino y se puso a leer, fingiendo ignorar al viejo, pero el viejo no se movió. Permaneció apoyado en el bastón observando al hobbit sin decir nada, hasta que Bilbo se sintió bastante incómodo y aun un poco enfadado. —_Buenos días. —_Dijo, dando por terminada la conversación.

— _¡Para cuántas cosas empleas el Buenos días!_ —Dijo Gandalf— _Ahora quieres decir que intentas deshacerte de mí y que no serán buenos hasta que me vaya._

— ¡_De ningún modo, de ningún modo, mi querido señor! Veamos, no creo conocer su nombre..._

— _Lo conoces, pero no recuerdas que le pertenezco, ¡Soy Gandalf, y Gandalf soy yo!_

— _¿Gandalf? ¿Gandalf, el mago viajero que acostumbraba a fabricar aquellos fuegos artificiales tan excelentes? ¡Los recuerdo! El Viejo Tuk los preparaba en los solsticios de verano. ¡Espléndidos! Subían como grandes lirios, cabezas de dragón y árboles de fuego que quedaban suspendidos en el aire durante todo el crepúsculo —_El hobbit rió y fumó de su pipa— _No sabía que aun estabas…activo._

— _¿Dónde más debería estar? _—Respondió Gandalf con aire ofendido— _Bueno, me alegra que me recuerdes, aunque sea por mis fuegos artificiales…Si, bueno. Está decidido. Será muy bueno para ti, y muy divertido para mí. _

— _¿Qué? No, no, ¡no queremos ninguna aventura aquí! Gracias, hoy no, pero puede venir a tomar el té mañana, hoy... no… Buenos días. —_dijo el hobbit antes de entrar a su casa lo más rápido que pudo.

Gandalf, mientras tanto, seguía a la puerta, riéndose larga y apaciblemente. Al cabo de un rato subió, y con la punta del bastón dibujó un signo extraño en la hermosa puerta verde del hobbit, y se marchó tan misteriosamente como llegó.

...

Habían pasado ya 5 meses desde que Erien vio por última vez a Gandalf el gris. El escondite de Moria no fue fácil de hallar, y esto la retrasó un poco, pero después de mucho recorrer, ya entrada la noche divisó las casitas que llamaban "agujeros-hobbits", y se sintió aliviada, pues sabía que los hobbits eran gente amable y nunca negarían la comida a un viajero hambriento. Sin embargo, también sabía que a los hobbits no les gustaba la gente extraña, al menos, en la comarca, por lo que entendió las miradas de algunos lugareños que la veían pasar con su capuchón verde hoja.

Pasado el cuarto de hora, no localizó el agujero-hobbit que buscaba, pero si divisó un sombrero muy particular.

— ¡_Mithrandir! —_Gritó, haciendo que el susodicho se girara con una sonrisa.

— _¡ah, ahí estas! Y justo a tiempo, pues me dirijo a casa del señor Bolsón —_El mago siguió caminando con Erien a un lado— _¿Trajiste mi pedido?_

— _No me hubiera atrevido a venir si no_

— _¡Esplendido! —_Exclamó— _Por cierto, te recomiendo que no me llames "Mithrandir" frente a nuestros invitados, y que no les digas mucho de ti hasta el momento adecuado. Digamos que no son amigos de los elfos._

— _Está bien, Gandalf_

— _mmm… —_Gandalf la observó un momento y seguidamente le puso el capuchón sobre la cabeza— _Ocultemos tus orejas por el momento_

— _Está bien —_dijo ella intentando no parecer ofendida.

Siguieron caminando hasta que divisaron una hermosa puerta verde. Junto a ellos llegaron 7 enanos más, quienes golpearon estrepitosamente la puerta, encaramándose peligrosamente en ella. Desde dentro de la casa se oyó una voz acercándose que decía —_ ¡No! ¡No hay nadie en casa! ¡Váyase y moleste a otra persona, ya hay demasiados enanos en mi comedor! ¡Si esto es una estúpida broma debo decir que es de muy mal gusto! —_ Dicho esto la puerta se abrió haciendo que los enanos cayeran al suelo, dejando ver a un personaje curioso a los ojos de Erien, pues los medianos no se veían en los reinos del norte.

— _Gandalf… —_dijo el mediano al ver al mago.

Lo que siguió fue un mar de reverencias y "_¡A su servicio!"_, abrazos, golpes amistosos y presentaciones. Por supuesto que no faltaron los cuchicheos y miradas extrañas al ver a la chica, pero eso poco le importaba a Erien quien luchaba por aprender los nombres que acababa de oír: "_Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Óin, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur y el buen Bilbo"._

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, la despensa del pobre señor Bolsón se hallaba vacía y los enanos comían, reían, bebían y jugaban como si el mundo se acabara. Erien se sentó a un lado de Gandalf, intentando esquivar las patatas voladoras y otras cosas, y veía con lastima a Bilbo, pues aunque ella se divertía con las locuras de los enanos, le parecería de muy mal gusto tener semejantes visitas en su casa sin haberlos invitado.

Una vez terminada la estrepitosa comida, Bilbo luchaba por mantener sus preciadas pertenencias lejos de las manos de los enanos, pues eran bastante poco delicados, y él se sentía demasiado orgullo y nostalgia por las cosas que pertenecieron a su familia.

— _¡Ya no puedo_ _soportar a estos problemáticos enanos! _—Exclamó exasperado el hobbit.

— _Mi querido Bilbo, ¿Qué te sucede?_

— _¡¿Qué sucede!? ¡Los enanos me tienen rodeado y yo no entiendo que hacen aquí!_

— _Pues son un grupito muy alegre, si te acostumbras a ellos_

— _¡Yo no me quiero acostumbrar! ¡Mira como está mi cocina, hay fango en todo el tapete, saquearon mi despensa! Y no quiero hablar de lo que hicieron en el baño, por poco destruyen la tubería, ¡y yo no entiendo que están haciendo en mi casa!_

— _Disculpe —_Interrumpió el enano más joven— _Lamento interrumpir, pero ¿Qué debo hacer con mi plato?_

Antes de que Bilbo pudiera decir algo, otro enano tomo el plato en cuestión y lo lanzó por los aires directo a las manos de otro, y así hicieron todos los enanos mientras que Bilbo Bolsón casi moría de un infarto.

— _¿Podrías no hacerle eso a los cuchillos! ¡Los vas a arruinar!_

Solo esa frase bastó para que los enanos se pusieran a cantar.

_¡Desafila los cuchillos, dobla los tenedores!_

_¡Rompe las botellas y quema los corchos!_

_¡Quiebra vasos y rompe ollas!_

_¡Es lo que Bilbo Bolsón más odia!_

_¡Corta el trapo, pisa la grasa!_

_¡Deja los huesos en la alfombra!_

_¡Tira la leche en el piso de la despensa!_

_¡Arroja el vino en cada puerta!_

_¡Tira las vasijas en un tazón de cocción!_

_¡Machácalas bien con un palo!_

_Y cuando hayas terminado, si queda alguna entera_

_¡Mándalas rodando por el corredor!_

_¡Es lo que Bilbo Bolsón más odia!_

Y desde luego no hicieron ninguna de estas cosas horribles. Entre juegos y risas todo fue guardado a la velocidad de un rayo, mientras el pobre hobbit intentaba ver lo que hacían y suspiró de alivio al ver que en realidad toda su vajilla estaba sana y salva.

Las risas y aplausos de los enanos se detuvieron de súbito ante unos pesados golpes en la puerta (los cuales Erien pensó que habían sido hechos por trolls).

— _Está aquí… _

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado n.n Sugerencias y criticas me vendrían genial *w* y quien será el misterioso personaje recién llegado!? (xD todos lo sabemos) Bueno, gracias por leer.  
Espero que les caiga bien Erien xD que hasta ahora es bien respetuosa y paciente, pero tiene un temperamente digno de su progenitor (quien adivine quien es se gana una galleta *w* shhh, será un secreto a voces, que si los enanos se enteran me quedo sin historia)_


	3. De pronto

**Aviso: Lamentablemente (para mi) este mundo y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, sino al maestro Tolkien, quien seguramente estará llorando en su tumba. **

**Erien es de mi propiedad :)**

* * *

— _Está aquí… _

La forma misteriosa y siniestra (muy propia del mago) en que lo dijo hizo que Bilbo sintiera un escalofrío, y que Erien se sintiera profundamente angustiada por lo que pudiera suceder después.

El anciano mago se levantó y abrió la puerta, detrás de él los enanos, el hobbit y la elfa se acercaron a ver al recién llegado.

— _Gandalf… —_Dijo una voz grave_— Dijiste que la casa era fácil de hallar, me perdí dos veces… No hubiera llegado sino fuera por esa marca en la puerta._

Por la puerta entró un enano bastante más alto que los presentes (a excepción de Erien y Gandalf) de cabello y barba negra, con mechones canosos que más que envejecerlo, lo favorecían, vestía con un capuchón oscuro que dejo en los percheros, un abrigo de piel azul oscuro y debajo una ligera cota de malla de enano. Erien había oído hablar del príncipe del reino de Erebor, y por su descripción dedujo que se encontraba frente a él, pero aunque nunca hubiese oído de él, era demasiado imponente como para no darse cuenta de que era alguien importante.

— _No hay marcas en esa puerta. Yo mismo la pinté hace una semana. —_Dijo Bilbo.

—_Si hay una marca, yo la puse —_respondió Gandalf y le puso una mano en el hombro— _Bilbo Bolsón, permíteme presentarte al líder de la compañía, Thorin Escudo de Roble._

— _Entonces… este es el hobbit. —_Dijo Escudo de roble con aires arrogantes mientras rodeaba al mediano, examinándolo— _Dígame, señor Bolsón, ¿tiene experiencia en combate?_

— _¿Disculpe?_

— _¿Hacha o espada? ¿Cuál es su arma preferida?_

— _Pues, tengo experiencia en ajedrez. Modestia aparte —_Dijo Bilbo nervioso— _Pero no entiendo por qué lo está preguntando._

— _Lo que imagine —_Dijo Thorin sonriendo burlonamente— _Parece más un tendero que un saqueador._

Thorin entró al comedor dejando al pequeño hobbit desconcertado, mientras el resto se reía y lo seguía. Erien no entendía que era tan gracioso, al contrario, lo primero que vino a su mente fue _"idiota"_. Simplemente camino hasta Bilbo, le sonrió y le puso la mano en el hombro.

— _Vamos señor Bolsón, el anfitrión debe estar presente en la reunión. No se preocupe tanto por la actitud de ese enano, todos los reyes son iguales._

— _¿Él es un rey?_

— _y de los arrogantes, al parecer._

— _Pensé que los reyes eran gente amable y cortes._

—_Si quieres reyes amables deberías buscar más al sur, o al oeste, o en cualquier lado. En el norte son todos idiotas —_Dijo esto último en un susurro por supuesto, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a nuestro hobbit_._

Ambos se unieron a los enanos en la mesa, Thorin estaba a la cabeza, Gandalf a su lado y el resto de enanos estaban sentados alrededor, Erien trajo un banquillo que puso a un lado de Gandalf y Bilbo prefirió quedarse de pie a su lado. Todos permanecían en silencio viendo a Thorin tomar una sopa (con buenos modales para ser un enano) hasta que Balin rompió el silencio.

— _¿Qué noticias hay de la reunión de Ered Luin? ¿Fueron todos?_

— _Si, enviados de los 7 reinos. _—Respondió Thorin, y hubo una pequeña celebración por parte de los enanos.

— _¿Qué dijeron los enanos de las colinas de hierro? —_Dijo Dwalin— _¿Dain está con nosotros?_

— _No vendrán —_Dijo Thorin suspirando pesadamente— _Dicen que está misión es nuestra y solo nuestra._

— _¿Van a una misión? _—Pregunto el inocente hobbit.

— _Bueno, será mejor que yo hable o mi buen amigo Bilbo y mi amiga aquí al lado no lograran comprender esto —_El mago se aclaró la garganta para continuar su relato, y en ese momento Thorin se percató de la presencia de la chica— _Muy lejos hacia el este, atravesando montañas y ríos, más allá de bosques y páramos_, _yace la montaña solitaria._

— _Óin ha interpretado las señales, y las señales dicen que el tiempo ya llegó. —_Dijo Glóin.

— _Se han visto cuervos volviendo a la montaña, tal como la profecía dice _—Dijo Óin— _"Cuando las aves de antaño retornen a Erebor, el reinado de la bestia habrá terminado"._

— _¿Qué bestia? —_Preguntó Bilbo, quien en realidad quiso ser discreto y preguntarle a la elfa, pero su vena Tuk a veces le ganaba y hacia que dijera cosas sin medirlas.

— _Es una referencia a Smaug el dorado, la más grande y majestuosa calamidad de nuestra era. Vuela por los aires y escupe fuego, dientes como navajas, garras como garfios, aficionado a metales preciosos_

— _Si sé lo que es un dragón —_Interrumpió Bilbo.

— _La misión sería muy difícil aun teniendo un ejército detrás de nosotros, pero solo somos 13 _—Dijo Balin—_y no los 13 mejores, ni los más brillantes. —_Todos los enanos se incorporaron de un salto, ofendidos y empezaron a pelear entre ellos para decidir quién era el más tonto y el más débil.

— _¡Deténganse! —_Dijo Thorin parándose, su voz y su presencia eran tan imponentes que todos los enanos callaron y se sentaron al instante— _Si nosotros interpretamos estos símbolos, ¿no creen que otros también lo hicieron? El dragón no ha aparecido en 60 años. Hay ojos que miran hacia la montaña, esperando, pensando, midiendo los riesgos… El gran tesoro de nuestra gente podría yacer desprotegido ahora mismo, ¿Dejaremos que otros se adueñen de lo que nos pertenece por derecho? ¿O aprovecharemos esta ocasión para recuperar Erebor? —_Los enanos lanzaron gritos de victoria ante las palabras de su futuro rey.

— _Olvidan que las puertas están selladas —_dijo Balin, desanimado— _No hay forma de entrar a la montaña_

— _Eso, mi señor enano, no es del todo cierto _—Habló por primera vez Erien, sacando una llave de entre sus ropas.

— _¿Cómo obtuviste eso, elfa? —_Dijo Thorin, quien conocía muy bien de vista a los elfos y no se dejaba engañar con solo ocultar un par de orejas. Los demás enanos empezaron a hablar entre ellos al instante del reciente (aunque obvio) descubrimiento, pero un golpe en la mesa de Thorin bastó para callarlos, pues estaba intrigado con la respuesta.

— _Yo la envié en su búsqueda. —_Fue Gandalf quien habló— _Pues la tenía guardada en un lugar oculto._

— _Entonces me dirijo a ti. Me gustaría saber cómo te apoderaste de la llave y por qué no llego a mí, que soy el legítimo heredero de Erebor._

—_Yo no me apoderé de la llave, me fue entregada por tu padre antes de desaparecer, y si elegí el momento y el modo de entregarlo, no puedes culparme, teniendo en cuenta las dificultades que tuve para dar contigo. Tu padre no recordaba ni su propio nombre cuando me la entregó, y nunca me dijo el tuyo, ni yo sabía cómo lucías; de modo que en última instancia tendrías que alabarme y agradecérmelo. La mantuve oculta hasta que fuera el momento indicado… y ahora es tuya _—Gandalf hizo un gesto a Erien, y ésta la entregó a su dueño. Un silencio respetuoso, casi de veneración reinó en el ambiente.

— _Si hay una llave… _ —Se atrevió a hablar Kili— _Debe haber una puerta. _

—_Hay otra forma de entrar a la montaña —_Dijo su hermano Fili, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

— _La hay, y esa forma de entrar está oculta en este mapa, pero no he podido hallarla. Sin embargo, hay otros en la tierra media que quizás si sepan encontrarla. —_Dijo Gandalf— _La tarea que tengo en mente requerirá de muchísima cautela, y no muy poca valentía, pero si somos cuidadosos y listos, creo que podremos lograrlo._

— _Entonces, por eso necesitamos un saqueador _—Dijo Ori.

— _Y uno muy bueno, me imagino que a un experto. _—Opinó Bilbo, cosa de la que se arrepintió unos segundos más tarde.

— _¿y usted lo es?_

— _¿Qué soy qué?_

— _¡Es un experto! _—Gritó uno de los enanos, que al parecer tenía problemas de audición.

— _¿Yo? ¡No! ¡No soy un saqueador! Jamás he robado nada en mi vida —_respondió el señor Bolsón, deseando nunca haber abierto la boca.

— _Debo decir que concuerdo con el señor Bolsón. —_Dijo Balin— _El saqueo no parece lo suyo_

— _Si, el bosque no es para campesinos débiles que no se valen por sí mismos_

— _Tiene razón —_Dijo Bilbo intentando no parecer ofendido.

Nuevamente los enanos se pusieron de pie gritando sus opiniones e ideas… y uno que otro improperio (bastante injusto) hacia el pobre hobbit, que en ese momento deseaba estar en su cama y no tener otro problema que no fuese llenar su pipa con el tabaco de la cuaderna del Este. Por suerte, la mayoría de estos improperios fueron dichos en la antigua lengua de los enanos, el Khuzdul, y por lo tanto, nuestro hobbit jamás se enteró.

Erien se mantenía en silencio tratando de ser invisible, pues cualquier cosa que dijese (debido a su… condición de elfa.) podría ser usada en su contra, y no tenía ganas de ser insultada por enanos en una lengua que no conocía en lo absoluto.

El mago, enojado, se puso de pie y pareció agrandarse, amenazante, y su sombra llenó la habitación, y su voz se tornó grave e imponente. Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio.

— _¡Basta! ¡Les he dicho que Bilbo Bolsón es un saqueador, y por tanto, lo es! _—La gran sombra desapareció y Gandalf pareció achicarse, volviendo a ser un viejo gris— _Los hobbits tienen los pies muy ligeros. Es más, si lo quieren, pueden pasar inadvertidos. Y mientras el dragón está acostumbrado al olor de los enanos, el olor de un hobbit será desconocido para él, lo cual nos da una gran ventaja. —_El mago se sentó y se dirigió a Thorin— _Me pediste que encontrara al decimocuarto miembro de esta compañía, y elegí al señor Bolsón. Hay más en él de lo que aparenta, tiene mucho más que ofrecer de lo que todos se imaginan. Incluido él mismo._

— _Te pedí que eligieras a una persona —_Dijo Thorin— _Sin embargo, yo aquí veo a dos._

— _No se confunda, Señor Escudo de Roble —_Dijo Erien— _Yo solo los acompañaré, si usted me lo permite, porque mi hogar queda en la misma dirección a donde ustedes se dirigen, poco tendré que ver en lo que concierne a su misión._

— _¿Se podría saber dónde vives? —_Preguntó Thorin mirando fijamente a Erien, cosa que hizo que ésta se estremeciera.

— _En un bosque. —_Respondió nerviosa.

— _¿De casualidad es el bosque verde?*****_

— _No, señor._

—_Thorin —_Interrumpió Gandalf— _Debes confiar en mí._

—_Está bien —_Dijo Thorin después de pensarlo un rato— _Lo haremos como tú dices. Balin, dale el contrato._

* * *

Una vez concluida la reunión, y luego de que el señor Bolsón se recuperara del desmayo que sufrió al leer el contrato, los enanos se empezaron a reunir en la sala de estar, alumbrados nada más que por la chimenea.

El ambiente era melancólico y la oscuridad invadió toda la habitación, el fuego se extinguió y las sombras se borraron. Y de pronto, uno primero y luego otro, entonaron el canto grave que antaño cantaran los enanos, en lo más hondo de las viejas moradas.

_Más allá de las frías montañas_

_A mazmorras profundas, y cavernas antiguas_

_Debemos irnos antes del amanecer_

_Para encontrar nuestro oro olvidado._

_Los pinos rugían en la cima_

_Los vientos ululaban en medio de la noche_

_El fuego era rojo, y llameaba extendiéndose_

_Los arboles como antorchas de luz resplandecían._

Mientras cantaban, el hobbit sintió dentro de él el amor de las cosas hermosas hechas a mano con ingenio y magia; un amor fiero y celoso, el deseo de los corazones de los enanos. De pronto algo de los Tuk renació en él: deseó salir y ver las montañas enormes, y oír los pinos y las cascadas, y explorar las cavernas, y llevar una espada en vez de un bastón. Miró por la ventana. Las estrellas asomaban fuera en el cielo oscuro, sobre los árboles. Pensó en las joyas de los enanos que brillaban en las cavernas tenebrosas. De repente, en el bosque de más allá de Delagua se alzó un fuego, —quizá alguien encendía una hoguera— y pensó en dragones devastadores que invadían la pacífica Colina envolviendo todo en llamas. Se estremeció; y en seguida volvió a ser el sencillo señor Bolsón, de Bolsón Cerrado.

Erien, por su parte, sintió dentro de ella una profunda tristeza, y pudo ver el fuego del dragón, y los arboles como antorchas. Recordó la ciudad del Valle —a la que fue un par de veces antes de la desolación de Smaug— y recordó a los niños con sus cometas, a las doncellas enanas con sus vestidos, a los herreros dignos de reyes, a los jugueteros y sus juguetes mágicos que eran codiciados en toda la tierra media. Miró a Escudo de Roble, quien cantaba junto a la chimenea, y de pronto no vio a un idiota, sino a un hombre honorable, a un rey; la profunda voz del enano la envolvió, y deseó hacer algo: deseó ir más allá del bosque, más allá del lago, más allá de Dale, y ver aquellas mazmorras profundas, y las cavernas antiguas, y ver el tesoro ancestral de los enanos, y los ríos de oro en las profundas minas.

De pronto, quiso seguirlo.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

***En el libro, desde hace añazos que el bosque verde pasó a llamarse el bosque negro, pero en la pelicula, por lo que dice Radagast, pareciera que desde hace no mucho tiempo que cambió el nombre, asique me aprovecharé de eso xD que conste que no mintió eh! **

**Dije que sería un ThorinxOc y ya tengo la base, pero desde el punto de vista de Erien xD aun pienso como hacerle con Thorin. Sugerencias me encantarían *-***

**Sus reviews me hacen feliz :'3**


	4. Saquehobbit

**Aviso: Lamentablemente (para mi) este mundo y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, sino al maestro Tolkien, quien seguramente estará llorando en su tumba. **

**Erien es de mi propiedad :)**

* * *

Bilbo abrió los ojos con pereza, se los talló, y de súbito recordó lo acontecido la noche anterior, poniéndose la bata entró en el comedor. Allí no vio a nadie, pero sí las huellas de un enorme y apresurado desayuno. Había un horrendo revoltijo en la habitación, y pilas de cacharros sucios en la cocina. Parecía que no hubiera quedado ninguna olla ni tetera sin usar. La tarea de fregarlo todo fue tan tristemente real que Bilbo se vio obligado a creer que la reunión de la noche anterior no había sido parte de una pesadilla, como casi había esperado. La idea de que habían partido sin él y sin molestarse en despertarlo lo aliviaba de veras. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de sentir una cierta decepción. Este sentimiento lo sorprendió.

De modo que se puso el delantal, encendió unos fuegos, calentó agua y fregó. Luego se tomó un pequeño y apetitoso desayuno en la cocina, antes de arreglar el comedor. El sol ya brillaba entonces, y por la puerta delantera entraba una cálida brisa de primavera. Bilbo se puso a silbar y a olvidar lo de la noche. Ya estaba sentándose para zamparse un segundo apetitoso desayuno en el comedor cuando vio el contrato sobre un taburete.

* * *

Hasta el final de sus días Bilbo no alcanzó a recordar cómo se encontró fuera, sin sombrero, bastón, o dinero, o cualquiera de las cosas que acostumbraba llevar cuando salía, dejando el segundo desayuno a medio terminar, casi sin lavarse la cara, corriendo calle abajo tanto como se lo permitían los pies peludos, dejando atrás el Gran Molino, cruzando el río, y continuando así durante una milla o más, hasta que vio una hilera de ponys y casi sin aliento gritó: "_¡Esperen!"_. Siguió gritando hasta que los enanos pudieron oírlo y todos pararon y miraron hacia atrás.

— _¡Lo firmé! —_Dijo enseñando el contrato, se acercó a Balin y lo entregó.

— _Todo parece estar en orden —_Dijo el enano, doblando el contrato— _Bienvenido, maese Bolsón, a la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble._

— _Denle un pony —_Dijo Thorin.

Y así fue como se pusieron en marcha, alejándose de Hobbiton poco antes del mes de mayo en ponis cargados de bultos.

Bilbo estaba bastante tranquilo, hasta que "_¡Achis!". _Un estornudo tras otro.

— _Es el pelo de caballo, es una alergia —_Dijo metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, luego en el otro, y en el otro— _¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡Tenemos que regresar! —_Todos se detuvieron.

— _¿Qué sucede? —_Dijo Gandalf.

— _¡Olvidé mi pañuelo, y no tengo dinero!_

— _Tendrás que arreglártelas sin pañuelos y sin buena parte de otras cosas antes de que lleguemos al final del viaje_. —Dijo Dwalin

— _Aquí tiene, señor Bolsón_ —Dijo Erien, quien se puso a su lado y le entregó un pañuelo— _No uso estas cosas, pero siempre aparecen "mágicamente" en mi equipaje. Cortesía de mi padre._

— _Continúen —_Dijo Thorin, y todos retomaron la marcha.

— _Muchas gracias —_Agradeció Bilbo— _y por favor, llámame Bilbo._

Gandalf apareció a un lado de él y traía consigo la pipa y el tabaco de Bilbo. Así que desde entonces cabalgaron felices, contando historias o cantando canciones durante toda la jornada, excepto, cuando paraban a comer. Esto no ocurrió con la frecuencia que Bilbo hubiese deseado, pero ya empezaba a sentir que las aventuras no eran en verdad tan malas.

Cruzaron primero las tierras de los hobbits, un extenso país habitado por gente simpática, con buenos caminos, una posada o dos, y aquí y allá un enano o un granjero que trabajaba en paz.

Llegaron luego a tierras donde la gente hablaba de un modo extraño y cantaba canciones que Bilbo no había oído nunca. Se internaron en las Tierras Solitarias, donde no había gente ni posadas y los caminos eran cada vez peores. No mucho más adelante se alzaron unas colinas melancólicas, oscurecidas por árboles. Todo parecía lúgubre, pues el tiempo se había estropeado. Hasta entonces el día había sido tan bueno como pudiera esperarse en mayo, aun en las historias felices, pero ahora era frío y húmedo. En las Tierras Solitarias se habían visto obligados a acampar en un lugar desapacible, pero seco al menos.

* * *

La lluvia caía a cántaros, y así había sido todo el día, Bilbo tenía la ropa empapada, el pony cansado tropezaba con las piedras y hasta Erien estaba demasiado molesta como para hablar.

—_Señor Gandalf —_Dijo Nori— _¿No puede hacer que se detenga este diluvio?_

— _Está lloviendo, señor enano —_Contesto Gandalf— _y seguirá lloviendo hasta que la lluvia se acabe. Si quiere cambiar el clima del mundo, búsquese a otro mago._

— _¿Hay otros? —_Dijo Bilbo

— _Somos cinco. El más importante es Saruman el blanco, hay dos magos azules… cuyo nombre olvidé, y luego está Radagast el pardo_

— _¿y él es un gran mago? ¿O es más como tú_? —La cara de ofendido de Gandalf le hizo mucha gracia a Erien.

— _Radagast es un alma dulce, que prefiere la compañía de los animales —_Dijo la elfa— _vigila las tierras del gran bosque hacia el este. Y eso es bueno_ —De pronto su cara se ensombreció— _Hay algo oscuro que busca hacerse notar. —_El mago solo la miró de reojo.

Ya era de tarde cuando llegaron a una cabaña en ruinas, o al menos los cimientos de ésta, los enanos revisaron los alrededores, hasta que al fin Thorin dijo:

— _Bien, acamparemos aquí. Fili y Kili, cuiden a los ponys. Señora elfa —_Dijo, y Erien se acercó al enano— _Ya que tiene un arco en la espalda, ¿Qué tal si nos trae la comida?_

— _Si aceptan comer un pequeño pájaro cada uno, con gusto. En este bosque no hay muchos animales. No en el día, al menos. _

— _Un granjero y su familia vivían aquí. —_Ambos miraron a Gandalf— _Creo que sería prudente continuar. Podríamos llegar al Valle escondido._

— _Ya te dije que no me acercaré a ese lugar._

— _¿Por qué no? Los elfos pueden ayudarnos, con comida, abrigo, consejo… _

— _Tenemos una elfa entre nosotros, y no nos ha dado ninguna de esas cosas. —_Interrumpió Thorin.

— _¡Oye! _

— _Es una elfa de los bosques, ellos no son tan sabios como los elfos del valle._

— _¡Oye! —_Resopló la elfa ofendida.

— _Tenemos un mapa que no podemos leer, Thorin. Lord Elrond podría ayudarnos._

— _¿Ayudarnos? Un dragón ataca Erebor, ¿Qué hicieron los elfos? Los orcos saquean Moria, ¿Qué hicieron los elfos? ¡Nada! Me pides que busque ayuda con la gente que traicionó a mi padre y a mi abuelo._

— _Los elfos del valle y los elfos del bosque son distintos, Thorin._

— _Por los Valar…—_Dijo Erien, quien se fue ofendida a ayudar a los enanos a encender el fuego.

— _No te di el mapa y la llave para que te aferraras al pasado_

— _Si hubiera sabido que la tenías…_

El mago finalmente perdió la paciencia y se fue refunfuñando, suficiente tenía de la terquedad de los enanos. Pasó por al lado de Bilbo, quien se volteó preocupado.

— _Gandalf, ¿a dónde vas?_

— _A buscar la compañía del único por aquí que tiene razón._

— _¿Quién?_

— _¡Yo mismo, señor Bolsón! Ya tuve suficiente de los enanos por un día._

Ya caída la noche, Bombur encendió el fuego y preparó un estofado; el cual no era una exquisitez, pero sí que saciaba el hambre. Erien extrañaba las comidas de los elfos, extrañaba los exquisitos vinos de las bodegas y las verduras, tan frescas que siempre parecían recién sacadas de un huerto. Bilbo por su parte, ayudaba a servir cuencos, y a medida que las estrellas aparecían en el firmamento, más se preguntaba donde se había metido Gandalf.

— _Ya tardó demasiado —_Dijo Bilbo

— _¿Quién? —_Preguntó Bofur.

— _Gandalf, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?_

— _Es un mago, ¡hace lo que le da la gana! —_Tomó un par de cuencos y se los dio a Bilbo— _Toma, hazme un favor, llévaselo a los chicos._

El hobbit encontró a Fili y Kili entre los árboles, mirando fijamente a los ponys.

— _amm, ¿pasa algo?_

— _Teníamos 16 ponys —_Dijo Fili— _Ahora solo hay 14._

— _Deberíamos decirle a Thorin_

— _¡No! _—Exclamó Kili— _No hay que preocuparlo. Mira, ví esa luz por allá hace unos minutos —_Dijo, señalando entre los árboles, donde efectivamente había una luz.

—_Pensamos que como eres nuestro saqueador oficial, podrías ir a investigar. Será muy seguro. Si estas en problemas, solo grita dos veces como lechuza de granero y una como lechuza de campo._

Y allá tuvo que partir Bilbo, antes de poder explicarles que era tan incapaz de gritar como una lechuza como de volar como un murciélago.

Pero, de todos modos, los hobbits saben moverse en silencio por el bosque, en completo silencio. Era una habilidad de la que se sentían orgullosos, y Bilbo más de una vez había torcido la cara mientras cabalgaban, criticando ese "estrépito propio de enanos". La sigilosa marcha de Bilbo hacia la luz, no hubiera perturbado ni el bigote de una comadreja, de modo que llegó directamente al fuego —pues era un fuego— sin alarmar a nadie. Y esto fue lo que vio. Había tres criaturas muy grandes sentadas alrededor de una hoguera, y estaban asando un carnero y chupándose la salsa de los dedos. Había un olor delicioso en el aire. También había un barril de buena bebida a mano, y bebían de unas jarras. Pero eran trolls. Trolls sin ninguna duda.

— _Carnero ayer, carnero hoy, y por si no fuera poco, ¡Carnero mañana! —_Dijo Bertp

— _Ya cállate _—Dijo Tom— _Estos no son carneros, son caballos frescos_

— _No me gustan los caballos, casi no tienen grasa —_Dijo Guille.

Sin hacer ruido, el pequeño hobbit pasó por detrás, directo a donde tenían a los ponys, pero por más que intentó desatar las sogas que los tenían presos, no pudo hacerles ni un rasguño. Miró a su alrededor, y detrás de un troll vio una especie de cuchilla oblicua. Se acercó con sigilo, y la tomó suavemente, y si no fuera porque la mala casualidad quiso que en ese preciso momento el troll se rascara el trasero, su trabajo como saqueador se hubiese considerado excelente.

— _¡Maldición, Berto, mira lo que saqué de mi trasero!_

— _¿Qué es?_ —dijeron los otros acercándose.

— _¿Tú, qué eres? ¿una especie de ardilla?_

— _Soy un saque... un hobbit_ —dijo el pobre Bilbo temblando de pies a cabeza, y preguntándose cómo podría gritar como una lechuza antes que lo degollasen.

— _¿Un saquehobbit?_ —dijeron los otros un poco alarmados. El que lo sostenía lo dejó caer. Los trolls son cortos de entendimiento, y bastante suspicaces con cualquier cosa que les parezca una novedad.

—_De todos modos, ¿qué tiene que hacer un saquehobbit en mi trasero? _—Preguntó Guille.

— _¿Podemos cocinarlo?_

— _Podemos intentarlo_

Y acto seguido, todos los trolls se dieron a la caza del escurridizo saquehobbit, quien les pasó por entre las piernas, tantas veces como pudo, hasta que finalmente lo tuvieron entre manos otra vez.

— _¿Hay más saquehobbits por acá?_

— _No —_Respondió Bilbo.

— _Yo creo que miente, ¡pongámosle los pies al fuego hasta que hable!_

Una flecha dio en la mano de Tom, quien lanzó un alarido y dejó caer al hobbit. Junto a la flecha vinieron los gritos de los enanos que estaban listos para luchar. Las espadas y las hachas se clavaban en los pies de los trolls, y a su vez sus lentos brazos intentaban capturar a los enanos. Flechas surcaban la noche y se clavaban en la dura piel de los trolls, Berto se dio cuenta de dónde venían, y se adentró fuera del círculo de luz, golpeó un árbol con fuerza y de este cayó Erien. —_ ¡Ah, los elfos saben bien con salvia! —_Dijo, y una daga se clavó en su mano, y otra termino de cortar su palma, liberándola del agarre.

Los enanos tenían una gran ventaja sobre ellos, pero el Guille vio a Bilbo liberando a los ponys y aprovechó el despiste de éste.

— _¡Bajen sus armas o le sacamos los brazos! —_Dijeron ellos, que sostenían al aterrado Bilbo de brazos y piernas.

* * *

Así acabó la lucha. Un bonito montón eran todos ellos ahora, atados en sacos, con tres trolls enfadados sentados cerca, discutiendo si los asarían a fuego lento, si los picarían fino y luego los cocerían, o bien si se sentarían sobre ellos, haciéndolos papilla.

— _¡Olvida los condimentos! No tenemos toda la noche, ya casi amanece y no quiero convertirme en piedra._

— _¡Esperen! —_Dijo Bilbo quien se acercó a saltitos, y los trolls lo miraron— _Están cometiendo un terrible error, con los condimentos quiero decir._

— _¿Qué pasa con los condimentos? _

— _¿Ya los olieron? Necesitarán algo más fuerte que la salvia para cocinar esto. —_Dijo con cara de asco.

— _¿Qué sabes tú de cocinar, enano? —_Dijo Tom.

— _Cállate —_Dijo Berto— _Deja que el saquehobbit hable._

— _Gracias, bueno, el secreto para cocinar enanos es… ¡Desollarlos primero! —_Los enanos gritaron sintiéndose traicionados.

— _¡Eso no es cierto! —_Dijo Tom— _Yo me he comido muchos que estaban con piel y todo. ¡Se comen con todo y botas!_

— _¡Al menos no tiene nada de malo comer elfos crudos! —_Dijo Guille, y dicho esto tomó a la elfa de los pies y la acercó a su boca— Su piel es siempre dulce

— _¡No, no te la comas! ¡Está infectada!_

— _¿Qué? —_Todos los trolls (y Erien) lo miraron sorprendidos.

— _¡Tiene parásitos en sus…tripas! —_Guille la dejó caer con un grito de asco, y ésta cayó (para su mala suerte) sobre Thorin.

— _De hecho, ¡Todos tienen! Están muy enfermos, yo no me arriesgaría_

— _¿Parásitos? ¡Nosotros no tenemos parásitos!_

Todos los enanos se pusieron a gritar defendiendo sus tripas de las ofensas del saqueador, Bilbo rodó los ojos sin entender como no se daban cuenta de que intentaba engañar a los trolls. Erien miró a Thorin, y éste la miró a ella; con un gesto de cabeza se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y de una patada hizo callar a Kili quien era el más gritón. Los enanos se miraron y entendieron al fin el truco.

— _¡Estoy lleno de parásitos! ¡Ya casi reviento! —_Gritaron todos.

— _¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Los dejamos ir?_

—_Bueno…_

— _¿Crees que no sé lo que pretendes? ¡Este pequeño hurón nos toma por tontos!_

— _¿Huron? —_Dijo Bilbo.

— _¿Tontos? —_Dijo Guille

— _¡El amanecer se los llevará a todos! —_La potente voz de Gandalf apareció sobre una gran roca que se rompió, y la luz del amanecer bañó el claro en el que se encontraban. A la vista de todos, los trolls se convirtieron en piedra.

* * *

Lo siguiente fue desatar los sacos y liberar a los enanos. Estaban casi asfixiados y muy fastidiados: no les había divertido nada estar allí tendidos uno sobre el otro.

— _¿A dónde fuiste? —_Preguntó Thorin.

— _A mirar hacia adelante —_Respondió el mago.

— _¿Qué te trajo de vuelta?_

— _Mirar hacia atrás._

Thorin solo agradeció con un gesto.

—_Al menos todos están bien _

—_No gracias a tu saqueador._

— _Sin él, tendrías una elfa y al menos tres enanos menos. —_Dijo Gandalf— _Los trolls no viajan de día, así que, ¿Qué esperamos? Debe haber una cueva cerca._

* * *

**Mi cerebro se seca x.x Espero que les haya gustado! n.n Me encanta esta escena pero era muy larga para relatarla toda D:  
Gracias por los reviews :'3 me animan criticas plis  
Bye~**


	5. El árbol del ahorcado

**Aviso: Lamentablemente (para mi) este mundo y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, sino al maestro Tolkien, quien seguramente estará llorando en su tumba. **

**Erien es de mi propiedad :) **

Sky: Gracias por tus reviews c: me animas *0* y si no meti en mucho a Erien en el último cap fue porque no encontré modo de que tuviera importancia sin robarle protagonismo a Bilbo xD pero intentaré ir revelando más cosas del personaje a medida que se avanza en la historia.

* * *

Los enanos se pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a buscar la cueva de los trolls siguiendo las huellas de éstos colina arriba. Pronto dieron con una gran entrada, camuflada entre rocas y árboles. Se aseguraron de que no había nadie adentro y entraron de uno en uno.

Había huesos esparcidos por el suelo, y un olor nauseabundo en el aire, pero había también una buena cantidad de comida mezclada sobre estantes y sobre el suelo, entre un montón de cosas tiradas en desorden, producto de muchos botines, desde botones de estaño a ollas colmadas de monedas de oro apiladas en un rincón, y copas de oro tiradas en el piso.

— _Sería una pena dejar estas cosas aquí tiradas. _—Dijo Bofur

— _Estoy de acuerdo —_Dijo Glóin—…_Nori, trae una pala._

Mientras los demás enanos revisaban la cueva, Bilbo se sentó afuera, algo apartado del resto, estiró las piernas y se talló los ojos. Pronto, Erien se le unió diciendo que no soportaba el olor a troll. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ella pudo notar que el pequeño hobbit no se sentía bien.

— _¿Qué sucede, Bilbo? —_Preguntó.

— _No es nada, nada _—Respondió el hobbit masajeando su entrecejo

— _Bilbo… —_Insistió.

— _Es solo que… si no fuera por mí, no habría pasado nada de lo que pasó._

— _No seas tonto, Bilbo Bolsón. Si fue tu culpa o no, es bastante discutible, considerando que los chicos te mandaron solo contra tres trolls. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de haberte enfrentado a tres y no haber acabado en sus estómagos. —_Ella le sonrió cálidamente y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

— _Tu puntería me sorprendió. —_Bilbo la miró— _Le diste a ese troll justo debajo de la uña. Casi creí que me apuntabas a mí. —_Ambos rieron y ella miro al suelo algo sonrojada. Fijándose más de cerca, Bilbo pudo apreciar el arco de Erien; tallado en madera con hermosos grabados en lo que identificó como caracteres élficos, pero también tenía muchas imperfecciones, seguramente hechas con el paso del tiempo— _¿Por qué no entras en la cueva? Estoy seguro de que debe haber uno o dos arcos escondidos por ahí._

— _No, este tiene un valor sentimental —_Lo miró.

— _Cuéntame —_Dijo él sonriendo, le encantaban las historias de los elfos.

* * *

_900 años antes_

El astro rey acababa de salir, hacía calor —pues era verano—, el viento soplaba y las hojas susurraban en el vasto bosque del Este, en los días en que aún era conocido como el bosque verde.

Una elfilla corría emocionada por los extensos pasillos y terrazas del reino, la gente sonreía al verla pasar, pues para los elfos era un casi un milagro el tener infantes.

Nuestra elfa en cuestión aparentaba 12 años —si fuese de la raza de los hombres—, pero en realidad hace poco había cumplido los 50 años, y su emoción se debía a que por fin iba a aprender el tiro con arco.

Cruzó los corredores entrecruzados y resonantes, pasó por la casa del carpintero, el herrero, el hacedor de pociones, el sanador, hasta que al fin llegó a su destino: El despacho de su padre.

— _¿Ada? —_Dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta— _¿ya estás listo?_

— _Estoy algo ocupado ahora, mi niña —_Dijo él— _El concejo tiene asuntos que tratar conmigo_

— _Me lo prometiste —_Su voz reflejaba decepción— _¿Qué tienen que hacer ellos ahora?_

— _Cosas de adultos, Erien…Ven aquí —_Él la sentó en sus piernas y apartó un mechón de su cara— _Lo siento mucho, pídeme lo que quieras y te lo traeré._

— _Solo quiero un día en el que me prefieras a mí, Ada…_

Él no supo si fue su voz o la culpa lo que lo hizo mandar al diablo al concejo para encontrarse en el bosque. Hacía meses que no salía de la hermosa caverna de los elfos, y pensó que en serio había dejado de lado a su hija y a su hijo mayor.

Antes de salir tomó un arco y un carcaj de flechas, se adentraron en el bosque y caminaron por casi una hora hasta que no se oía más que las pisadas de Erien.

—_Erien —_Dijo él— _Relájate y aligera el paso, tus pisadas parecen de enano —_Ella asintió avergonzada— _Bueno, aquí está bien _—Sacó el arco y el carcaj de su espalda— _Primero quiero que sepas, que no te enseño esto solo para que salgas a matar animalitos por el bosque… Quiero que aprendas a defenderte por ti misma._

— _¿Defenderme de qué? _

— _Del resto del mundo, hija._

— _Me dijiste que me enseñarías a cazar animales, no a matar gente. —_La inocencia de su hija le enterneció y le tomó la mejilla.

— _¿Realmente es diferente? _—Ella solo tomó entre sus manos la de su padre— _Tu madre me mataría si me escuchara enseñarte estas cosas. Pero, debes aprender a preocuparte por ti misma, y quienes amas._

— _¿Qué hay del resto?_

— _El resto no me importa._

— _Mamá decía que hay que mirar más allá de tu propio bien —Le increpó. _

— _Mamá no está aquí. —_Dijo él severamente, y de inmediato se arrepintió de sus palabras— _Lo siento _—La acercó a él y la abrazó— _Mira, sé que estas cosas te darán miedo al principio…_

— _No tengo miedo. —_Dijo Erien, separándose de él. La miró algo sorprendido y sonrió.

—_Por supuesto que no._

Pasaron la siguiente hora moviéndose silenciosos. Él le enseñaba como moverse por el bosque, como buscar comida en caso de que se le acabara, como saber que hongos eran venenosos y cuáles no, y ella escuchaba atentamente cada consejo. Le desagradaba la idea de terminar como una doncella inútil, que necesitaba ser rescatada por el resto.

— _Bien, ¿Cuánto tenemos? _—Dijo, y se volteó hacia Erien.

— _Amm, dos conejos, cuatro ardillas y un pájaro._

— _Ah, ¿Qué te parece?_

— _Quiero aprender._

Y una flecha tras otra, la manzana que él puso sobre un tronco roto seguía intacta. Corrigió su postura de pies, de hombros, de cabeza, la posición de la flecha, la posición de sus dedos y el tacto con el arco. La animó y tras varios intentos, la flecha dio a la manzana. Erien saltó de emoción, y él la felicitó.

Caminaron otro rato mientras ella intentaba cazar algo que si se moviera, y tras un buen rato le dio a un conejo, y experimentó la culpa, pues era la primera vez que mataba algo que tuviese vida. Su padre se enterneció de ella, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

— _No deberías sentirte mal, no sintió casi nada —_Erien lo miro confundida y él le mostro donde dio la flecha— _Tu flecha le dio en la cabeza, murió instantáneamente. A este amiguito no le importa si lo mataste o no, ya está muerto. Solo asegúrate de darle una muerte rápida. —_Ella asintió y le devolvió el arco— _Creo que podríamos buscar madera y hacer un arco para ti_

— _¿Enserio? ¡Me encantaría!_

Se sentaron bajo un gran árbol, viejo, pero no por eso feo. Dejaron las cosas a un lado, sacaron las manzanas del bolso y se pusieron a comer. Alrededor las hojas susurraban, había una brisa fresca y el sol brillaba.

Erien disfrutaba el ambiente y la compañía, habían pasado meses desde que su padre le dedicaba tanta atención. Él era su único apoyo desde la muerte de su madre, y ella y su hermano eran el único consuelo de él.

Los pájaros volaban y se paraban en las ramas de alrededor, cantaban su melodía y Erien los escuchaba atentamente.

— _Odio a esos pájaros —_Dijo él de pronto.

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_ —Preguntó ella.

— _No lo sé, no me gusta como cantan._

— _Ah, y tu cantas mejor que ellos, ¿no?_

— _Claro que si —_Dijo él.

— _Cántame una canción _—Pidió. Y él pensó unos segundos.

_¿Vas a venir al árbol dónde vi_

_a un hombre ahorcado_

_que a tres hizo morir?_

_Cosas extrañas pasan al anochecer_

_en el árbol del ahorcado te veré._

_¿Vas a venir al árbol donde vi_

_a un muerto pedir_

_a su amada huir?_

_Cosas extrañas pasan al anochecer_

_en el árbol del ahorcado te veré._

_¿Vas a venir al árbol donde vi_

_un collar de soga, _

_serás libre junto a mi?_

_Cosas extrañas pasan al anochecer_

_en el árbol del ahorcado te veré_

* * *

— _Linda canción —_Dijo Bilbo.

— _Han pasado años y es mi favorita —_Dijo Erien sonriendo.

— _Aunque algo aterradora._

— _Con el paso del tiempo comprendí el significado de la canción. Al principio, creí que contaba cómo un individuo está tratando que su novia se encuentre en secreto con él en la noche. Pero es un lugar extraño para una cita, un árbol de ejecución, donde fue colgado un hombre por asesinato. La novia del asesino debía de haber tenido algo que ver con el asesinato, o tal vez la iban a castigar de todos modos, porque el cadáver del hombre le gritaba que corriera. Eso es raro, la cosa del cadáver hablando, pero no es hasta el tercer verso "en el árbol del ahorcado te veré" que comienza a ser preocupante. Te das cuenta de que el cantante de la canción es el asesino muerto. Él todavía está en el árbol de la ejecución. La frase "A un muerto pedir a su amada huir" es la más preocupante porque al principio te parece que le está hablando de cuando él le dijo que huyera. Pero entonces uno se pregunta si se refería a que ella corriera hacia él. A la muerte. En la estrofa final, está claro que eso es lo que está esperando. Su amante, con su collar de soga, ahorcada junto a él en el árbol._

— _Que triste —_Respondió Bilbo.

Se quedaron en silencio, oyeron desde la cueva como cavaban un hoyo, y como revisaban todo. Era increíble hasta qué punto los enanos podían ser ruidosos con algo tan simple como revisar una cueva.

* * *

— _¿y esa canción? —_Preguntó Erien, quien nunca escucho una canción así, al menos, no entre los elfos.

— _Me la enseñó mi padre cuando yo era un niño, en ese entonces, yo solo escuche una canción algo tenebrosa… No fue hasta que murió tu madre que entendí por completo la letra._

— _Es obvia, ¿no? —_Dijo ella— _El hombre quiere juntarse con su novia en la noche. —_Él sonrió y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

— _Algún día entenderás la letra —_Se levantó— _vamos, hay que volver mientras haya luz._

—_Claro._

* * *

Thorin estaba parado fuera de la cueva, no había escuchado todo, pero si escucho a la elfa cantar la canción. La misma le había cantado su madre cuando él era un niño, y le traía recuerdos. Él tampoco había entendido la letra, y no se molestó en intentar descifrarla. Pero escuchó las palabras de Erien, y se sintió nostálgico.

Gandalf llamó a Bilbo para mostrarle un arma de su tamaño, y Thorin se acercó a ella.

— _Creí que a los elfos no les gustaban las canciones con significados oscuros —_Dijo Thorin.

— _No les gustan. —_Dijo ella, preocupada porque haya escuchado más—_ Pero a mi si, y la canción no me parece oscura, sino triste_

— _Tienes razón._

— _¿y esa espada? —_Dijo Erien, viendo una espada en su mano.

— _Estaba en la cueva —_Respondió él.

— _Es élfica_

— _No me lo recuerdes_

Erien no pudo evitar reírse, sabía que la hoja era muy buena para dejarla tirada, pero también sabía que tener esa espada en la mano era una herida en el orgullo del enano. Éste solo la miro y esbozó una sonrisa.

— _¡Algo se acerca! —_Dijo de pronto Gandalf.

Los enanos alarmados cerraron filas, y sacaron sus armas, el sonido de las hojas siendo aplastadas a gran velocidad resonaba entre los árboles, miraban a todos lados pero no sabían de donde saldría la amenaza. De pronto, unos enormes conejos salieron de entre los árboles, y detrás de ellos un trineo con un viejo extraño sobre él.

— _¡Radagast! —_Dijo Gandalf—_ ¡Es Radagast el pardo! —_Se acercó a él.

— _Estaba buscándote, Gandalf. Algo anda mal. ¡Algo anda terriblemente mal!_

— _¿Si? —_Dijo Gandalf algo incrédulo—

— _¡Sí! —_Radagast quería decir algo, pero no podía recordar qué—…_ ¡Oh! ¡Tenía una idea, y la perdí! ¡La tenía en la punta de la lengua! —_Se lamentó, pero un cosquilleo en su lengua lo sobresaltó, y supo que era— _¡Oh! ¡No era una idea, era un insecto palo! —_Dijo sacándolo de su boca.

Gandalf y Radagast se apartaron del grupo y hablaron un buen rato de cosas de magos. Al parecer cosas oscuras empezaban a brotar en el —hasta hace unos años— bosque verde, que ahora empezaba a conocerse como bosque negro entre los lugareños.

De pronto un aullido los hizo callar a todos.

— _¿Eso es un lobo? —_Preguntó Bilbo, pero no. De entre los arboles salio un horrible huargo gruñiendo. De inmediato Kili disparó una flecha, y Thorin lo remató con su espada Orcrist. Mas aullidos se oían a lo lejos, y se dieron cuenta de que un montón de orcos no podían estar lejos.

— _¡Vayanse! ¡Yo los distraeré! —_Dijo Radagast.

— _Esos son huargos de Gundabad, ¡Te alcanzaran en un minuto!_

— _Estos son conejos de Rhosgobel, ¡Me gustaría ver que lo intentaran!_

* * *

**Como algunos sospecharán, si c: me robé una canción de sinsajo xD pero háganme un favor y no se la imaginen como en la película (no me gustó la melodía, le quita lo creepy xd). La puse porque tendrá un significado, y la escena y la canción la saque de este video www. youtube watch?v=w7djN9T9Oqk ,no encontré una versión subtitulada, pero es muy buena si la entiendes, la canción es un fragmento que canta el padre de katniss, y empieza en el min 8:27 a 8:58**

Ada: Padre (Solo para quienes no lo sabían).


	6. Rivendell

**Aviso: Lamentablemente (para mí) este mundo y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, sino al maestro Tolkien, quien seguramente estará llorando en su tumba. **

**Erien es de mi propiedad :)**

**¡Siento la demora!**

Sky: Gracias (como siempre) por el review n.n solo aclarar una cosita, conSejo es el acto de aconsejar, de dar opinión, ayuda y todo eso. ConCejo es una reunión entre autoridades, como el presidente con sus ministros. Eso xD que por un momento dudé, y lo googlé para confirmar xD

**Nota: Ya que desde aquí empiezan a aparecer más elfos y no sé hablar elfico, y perdería tiempo intentando buscar un traductor perfecto, lo que escriba **_—"Entre comillas"— _**Será lo dicho en ese idioma (Obviamente se darán cuenta porque esas cosas serán dichas por elfos, y también mencionaré que lo dijo en dicho idioma), las palabras que si sepa, pues las pondré tal cual xD algún día aprenderé!**

* * *

— _Esos son huargos de Gundabad, ¡Te alcanzaran en un minuto!_

— _Estos son conejos de Rhosgobel, ¡Me gustaría ver que lo intentaran!_

Los aullidos se hicieron oír por todo el páramo y pronto se vieron las horrendas cabezas de los orcos asomarse en el horizonte. Radagast se las arregló para golpear en la cabeza a un huargo y que éste lo siguiera, y luego otro, y otro, y por fin llamó la atención de toda la jauría. Incluso se las arregló para tirar a varios orcos de sus monturas.

Gandalf y la compañía avanzaban rápidos y sigilosos, ocultándose en cada roca y saliente que encontraban, y rogaban por no cruzarse en el camino de los orcos, ya que éstos los superaban en número.

Radagast seguía en su peligrosa (aunque divertida) huida, pasando debajo de salientes, quebrando en L hacia cualquier lado, confundiendo a los huargos y desesperando (y molestando cada vez mas) a los orcos. Esto fue de mucha ayuda, la compañía logró avanzar un par de millas sin ser detectados. Pero de pronto, al pasar de una saliente a una gran roca, se dieron cuenta de que la jauría estaba peligrosamente cerca, así que retrocedieron, y cuando se dieron cuenta, un orco montado en un feroz huargo estaba sobre sus cabezas.

Thorin hizo un gesto a Kili, y este asintió. Sacó una flecha, tensó el arco y disparó al huargo, quien calló herido de la roca; y antes de que el orco pudiera hacer sonar el cuerno, otra flecha de Kili lo calló. El único problema de la brillante estrategia fue que los enanos al parecer no conocen el concepto de "matar sigilosamente". Dwalin y Bifur clavaron sus hachas en el cuerpo del huargo, lo cual solo provocaba gritos de éste, que rápidamente llamaron la atención. Erien rodó los ojos y puso una flecha entre los ojos del animal. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, los aullidos se hicieron oír.

— _¡Corran! —_Gritó Gandalf, y en realidad no era necesario decirlo.

Corrieron todo lo que pudieron, pero iban a pie, no eran competencia para los huargos. Rápidamente se vieron rodeados.

— _¡No cedan terreno! —_Gritó Thorin. Todos se prepararon para la inminente batalla.

Erien y Kili se miraron y asintieron entre ellos, desenvainaron sus arcos y avanzaron, ya que ellos podían ganar un poco de terreno. Pero decidieron ahorrar flechas, disparando solo contra los que se acercaban mucho al grupo. Los demás cerraron filas.

— _¿¡Dónde diablos está Gandalf!? —_Gritó Glóin.

— ¡_Nos abandonó! —_Respondió Dwalin.

Erien y Kili avisaron que venían más, y que los habían rodeado. Eso reducía considerablemente la posibilidad de que todos salieran vivos de ahí. Las esperanzas se apagaban.

— _¡Por aquí, estúpidos! —_Llamó Gandalf desde atrás de ellos. Había descubierto una apertura entre las rocas.

Rápidamente todos saltaron en ella, siendo Thorin el último. Tensaron los arcos para defender el escondite, y de pronto, el hermoso sonido de un cuerno llamó a la batalla. Pronto un orco calló dentro del agujero, con una flecha en la garganta.

— _Elfos. _—Dictó Thorin sacando la flecha y revisándola.

— _¡No veo hacia dónde va este pasadizo! ¿Lo seguimos o no? —_Preguntó Dwalin.

— _¡Lo seguimos! —_Respondió Bofur.

Y siguieron el Pasadizo. Éste no alcanzaba a ser del ancho de más de dos hombres, era retorcido y silencioso, y por la luz que se colaba desde arriba, no debían estar a más de cinco metros bajo tierra.

Cerca de media hora tardaron en salir del pasadizo. Y ante ellos se alzó La última morada, hermosa y ancestral. Difícil es describir semejante valle. Sus edificaciones estaban perfectamente entremezcladas con los árboles que bajaban desde el bosque, las cascadas fluían como si fueran parte de la mismísima estructura, y debajo el rio corría rápido y ruidoso.

— _¡El valle de Imladris! —_Dijo Gandalf— _En la lengua común se le conoce por otro nombre._

— _Rivendell —_Finalizó Bilbo, maravillado ante lo que sus ojos veían.

— _¿Este era tu plan? —_Thorin se acercó a Gandalf y le habló por lo bajo— _Buscar refugio con el enemigo._

— _No tienes enemigos aquí, Thorin Escudo de Roble —_Respondió severamente— _El único mal que encontrarás en este valle es el que tu trajiste contigo._

— _Intentaran detenernos. No consentirán nuestra misión._

— _Por supuesto que no. Pero tenemos preguntas que deben ser respondidas. —_Thorin agachó la cabeza— _Si vamos a tener éxito tenemos que manejar esto con tacto. Y respeto. Y no muy poco encanto. Y por eso me dejaras hablar a mí._

Siguieron el sendero descendiente hasta el valle, en la entrada había un puente estrecho de piedra, sin parapeto, tan estrecho que apenas si hubiera caído un poni, y tuvieron que cruzarlo despacio y con cuidado. Dos estatuas se alzaban al final del puente, dando paso al recibidor.

Ahí los recibió Lindir, un elfo de aspecto joven, pero no menos hermoso que el resto de su raza.

— _¡Mithrandir!_

— _¡Lindir! —_Se volteó Gandalf.

— "_Oímos que habías cruzado el valle" —_Dijo Lindir, en lo que Bilbo reconoció como el idioma élfico. El elfo miró a la compañía y vio entre ellos a una figura conocida, llevo una mano a su pecho y luego la dirigió hacia ella en señal de respeto— _"¡Erien del bosque negro!"_

— "_Verde" —_Respondió ella en su idioma, devolviendo el gesto. En realidad odiaba el nombre que le habían dado al bosque—

— _Necesito hablar con Lord Elrond_

— _Mi señor Elrond no está aquí._

— _¿No está? ¿Dónde está?_

En ese momento se oyó el cuerno que anunciaba la llegada de las tropas élficas, la compañía volteó y los caballos cruzaron el estrecho puente, alterados los enanos se pusieron a la defensiva cerrando filas. Gandalf y Erien rodaron los ojos. Los caballos giraron en torno al grupo de enanos agraciadamente y se detuvieron en seco.

— _¡Gandalf! —_Dijo Elrond desde su caballo.

— _Mellon nin —_Dijo Gandalf haciendo un saludo. — _"¿Dónde has estado?"_

— "_Hemos estado cazando una jauría de orcos que vino del sur" —_Dijo Elrond bajando de su montura— _"Dimos muerte a varios de ellos"… Es extraño que los orcos estén tan cerca de nuestras fronteras —_Dijo en el idioma común, mirando a los enanos— _Algo, o alguien, los trajo hacia acá._

—_Oh, seguro fuimos nosotros —_Dijo Gandalf restándole importancia. Elrond se volteó hacia Thorin.

— _Bienvenido Thorin, hijo de Thrain._

— _Gracias —_Dijo Thorin, algo brusco.

Elrond les ofreció comida y descanso, y aunque incomodos, con gusto aceptaron, pues venían agotados y hambrientos. La casa era perfecta tanto para comer o dormir como para trabajar, o contar historias y cantar, o simplemente sentarse y pensar mejor, o una agradable mezcla de todo esto. Les llenaron las mochilas con comida y provisiones de poco peso, pero fortificantes, buenas para cruzar las montañas.

Ya en la tarde, la cena se estaba preparando en las cocinas, los elfos mostraron a sus invitados donde dormirían esa noche.

* * *

Erien estaba en su habitación descansando, miraba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, pensando en las consecuencias que podría traerle el viaje que había emprendido. De pronto el _toc toc_ de la puerta la sacó de su trance, y se levantó a abrir. Era una elfa de ojos azules, piel blanca como porcelana y cabello negro hasta la cintura. Era Arwen Undómiel.

— _Así que tú eres aquella elfa que venía junto a un grupo de enanos. —_Rió suavemente— _Soy Arwen._

— _Soy Erien —_Dijo ella, algo tímida. Siempre le había costado relacionarse con las elfas.

— _Lo sé, Ada me habló de ti. ¿Puedo pasar?_

— _Claro —_Arwen entró a la habitación, se sentó y sacó un paquete envuelto en tela.

—_Te traje esto. —_Erien lo abrió, y sonrojada sacó un hermoso vestido color crema, casi blanco— _Parecías un montaraz cuando llegaste _—Ambas rieron.

— _Gracias, creo que es hora de lavar esta ropa._

—_Descuida, yo la puedo llevar a que la laven._

— _Gracias, Arwen._

Ambas estaban sentadas en la cama, y hablaban amenamente. Erien le contó todo lo que había pasado durante el viaje. Desde el cómodo agujero-hobbit en la comarca, hasta la persecución y distracción de Radagast con los huargos, y Arwen escuchaba y preguntaba por cada cosa que le pareciera interesante, rara vez ella salía de Rivendell y le gustaba mucho oír historias de países lejanos.

— _Debo preguntarte algo —_Arwen sonrió tímidamente— _Sé que no me incumbe, pero mi padre tiene la misma duda… ¿Cómo es que el rey Thranduil te dejó ir con una compañía, y ni más ni menos que la de Thorin Escudo de Roble? —_Erien se revolvió incomoda.

— _No lo sabe. —_Arwen la miró sorprendida— _Pero tampoco estoy envuelta en la compañía y su objetivo. Le dije que viajaría a la Comarca, donde tenía un viejo amigo que se encontraba enfermo. Y efectivamente, fui a la casa del señor Bolsón, y ahora viajo con los enanos por que se dirigen hacia donde yo voy: A casa. _

— _¿Y cómo es que los enanos te aceptaron aun estando emparentada con Lord Thranduil?_

— _Bueno, tampoco lo saben…_

— _Erien… —_Dijo en tono de regaño.

— _Lo sé, soy una mentirosa. Fue una tontería, Thorin me preguntó si provenía del bosque verde, y me asusté y le dije que no (de hecho, soy del bosque negro). Y ahora no sé qué hacer para decirles a todos sin que se enfaden, o me maten._

— _Creo que tú deberías buscar un buen momento. Aunque, si no piensas ser parte de lo que sea que tramen y te limitas a ir a casa, no veo porqué debe ser un obstáculo._

—_Tal vez tienes razón._

— _Ya es hora de la cena, lamento no acompañarlos, pero…_

— _Descuida, son unos maleducados —_Se ríe— _Será mejor que cenes en otro lugar._

Erien se puso el vestido que Arwen le trajo, y ambas salieron al corredor. Se despidieron en una esquina, donde Erien fue hacia la terraza donde se celebraría la cena, y Arwen fue hacia la lavandería a dejar la ropa de su nueva amiga.

Los enanos, Bilbo y Erien se sentaron en la mesa más grande, y Elrond, Gandalf y Thorin se sentaron en una más pequeña, donde Elrond aconsejó bien a Thorin sobre las rutas hacia el Este. Pudo también observar las espadas que habían tomado en la guarida de los trolls.

—_Esto no es obra de los trolls. Son espadas antiguas, muy antiguas, de los Altos Elfos del Oeste, mis parientes. Están hechas en Gondolin para las guerras de los trasgos. Tienen que haber sido parte del tesoro escondido de un dragón, o de un botín de los trasgos, pues los dragones y los trasgos destruyeron esa ciudad hace muchos siglos. En esta, Thorin, las runas dicen Orcrist, la Hiende Trasgos en la ancestral lengua de Gondolin; fue una hoja famosa. ¡Que te sirva bien!_ —Dijo entregándosela, Thorin agradeció agachando levemente la cabeza— _Esta, Gandalf, fue Glamdrin, la Martilla Enemigos, que una vez llevó el rey de Gondolin._

— _¿De dónde las habrán sacado esos trolls? —_Dijo Thorin.

—_No sabría decirlo_ —dijo Elrond—_, pero puede suponerse que esos trolls habrán saqueado otros botines, o habrán descubierto los restos de viejos robos en alguna cueva de las montañas. _

La cena siguió sin problemas (Salvo algunos desastres en la mesa típicos de enanos) y todos se sintieron repuestos nuevamente. Decidieron que dejarían los asuntos del mapa para el día siguiente.

* * *

La noche cayó sobre el valle, y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, era una noche fresca, el sonido de las cascadas no era molesto, sino más bien relajante, y la compañía dormía en sus habitaciones.  
Como sabrán, los elfos silvanos aman la luz de las estrellas, y Erien no se perdería el deleite de ver las estrellas desde aquel hermoso valle. Se levantó de su cama en la noche, un elfo le había traído hace unas horas un camisón blanco para dormir, así que apenas salió sintió el viento en sus piernas y en su rostro.

Dobló un par de pasillos desde su habitación hasta llegar a una hermosa terraza, construida sobre una saliente por la cual caía una de las pequeñas cascadas, había también un jardín con flores blancas y un par de arbustos. Junto al balcón en el cual terminaba la terraza había un par de bancas, y en una de ellas encontró a Thorin.

— _¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? —_Se sentó a su lado.

— _Solo veo las estrellas _—Respondió él.

— _¿Te molesta si las veo contigo?_

— _Puedes verlas desde cualquier parte._

—_Pero yo quiero verlas contigo —_Thorin la miró extrañado. En realidad, pasaron unos segundos antes de que Erien se diera cuenta de lo… comprometedor que sonó aquello, y se sonrojó dándose una palmada en la cara mentalmente._ — Lo siento, eso sonó mal._

Ambos miraron las estrellas en silencio, durante casi 20 minutos nada ni nadie rompió el silencio casi sepulcral. De pronto Thorin se levantó de su asiento.

—_Buenas noches _

— _Thorin, yo…—_Él volteó a verla— _yo no fui sincera contigo_

— _¿Sobre qué?_

— _Yo… provengo del bosque verde —_Thorin la miró entre sorprendido y enojado—_, pero en mi defensa, ya nadie lo llama así. _—Dijo en tono algo infantil.

— _Eres uno de los sirvientes de Thranduil —_Escupió casi con asco.

— _Bueno, si lo dices así…_

— _¿y qué haces aquí? ¿¡Llevas el mensaje a tu rey sobre los secretos de Thorin Escudo de Roble!?_

— _Thorin —_Dijo intentando parecer tranquila.

— _Debí imaginarlo, ¡Jamás debí permitirte venir con nosotros!_

—_ Thorin, no llevo nada a mi rey. Solo cumplí un favor de Gandalf, porque le debo muchas cosas._

_— ¿Qué te hace pensar que confiaría en tu palabra, elfa?_

— _No te pido que confíes en mí, solo en Gandalf. —_El enano seguía mirándola de la misma forma— _Mira, no diré que no me importa tu misión, porque pienso que es muy noble, y justa, pero tampoco te pido que me involucres en ella. Sé que no confías en mí, porque soy una elfa, y lo entiendo, y juro, por todo lo que amo, que solo estoy con ustedes porque Gandalf así lo cree necesario, ya que viajar en grupo es mucho más seguro que viajar solo. —_De pronto, la cara de Thorin se ablandó— _Por favor, una vez lleguemos al sendero de los elfos, no volverás a verme jamás. Solo considérame como una espada más en tu grupo, puedo cuidar de los más débiles, buscar comida…_

— _Está bien —_Dijo de pronto—_, te encargarás del mediano, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con él. _—Él se acercó a ella de forma amenazadora— _Mas te vale mantener tu boca cerrada cuando vuelvas a tu hogar, o yo mismo te mataré._

— _Está bien._

El enano se retiró a sus aposentos, dejando a Erien en la banca agarrándose la cabeza. Las cosas se habían complicado, pero al menos ya tenía una función dentro de la compañía, aunque fuera de niñera del saqueador.

Pronto ella también se fue a dormir, pensando en lo que había pasado, y en lo que podría pasar, y con esto en mente se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Siento si no fue muy interesante u.u pero mi cerebro está seco como una pasa n ¡Y siento la demora!  
Disfruten, bye ~**


End file.
